


Summer Heat

by SkellyTelly



Series: Sucky Undertail Smut [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Consensual Sex, French Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Selfcest, Vacation, excessive cum, im too tired to tag anything else im sorry, light cum inflation, sorta public masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: They're supposed to be having fun while on vacation, but (Underfell) Papyrus hasn't been doing so hot, maybe (Swapfell Papyrus) Hickory could help out.





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> i duNNO HOW TO WRITE PORN AHHHHHHH

Throughout the day, Papyrus's health seemed to be on a steady decline, he was reluctant to cancel plans while they were all on this dream vacation trip here on the surface, in a city by the sea. They did many things during their stay here: romped around in the sand, drifted a bit too far out into the waters, perused the boardwalk day and night, as well as spend the evenings at the flashy glamorous lights of the amusement park. Something that was quite a luxury experience for all the monster folk involved in the trip as there were not many "theme parks" back in the Underground.

 

They still had about three days left of their trip, having made reservations for this lovely restaurant up the hill, overlooking the ocean and boardwalk's end. It was about sunset when they arrived, making the grand view from the large windows all the more glorious to spend the evening eating good seaside based food and enjoying one another's company.

 

As mentioned though, the only person to seem to struggle to enjoy his time was Papyrus. He was a little flushed in the face, shifting around his seat every few minutes. He tried to show his best interest in seeing the two human children doodling on their placemats, or even try to listen and follow along with the around the table conversations... Though he just looked too ill to participate or look away from a single spot on the tablecloth. He had even managed to chug down two glasses of water and chew all the ice before they even got their meals.

 

Papyrus's brother, Sans, had been keeping an eye on Papyrus since they sat down. If anyone could pick up on there being something amiss with him, it was sure to be the elder brother. Yeah, Pap wasn't looking too hot, and he was sat across from Papyrus so it was hard to just lean over and ask him. Instead, he nudged his sandal at Papyrus's knee, which got his attention. Sans gestured his head to the left, which then prompted Papyrus to sigh and stand up.

 

"Excuse me," He announced, "I wish to go, as one might say,  _powder my nasal bone_." And swiftly walked off to the nearest bathroom.

 

Sans got up not so much a moment after, "I'll make sure he doesn't fall in." Then followed.

 

Chara looked a little suspicious, "... _Do skeletons need to poop?_ " To which got Frisk to playfully shove their shoulder and giggle.

 

"No they DON'T." Ash, the alter ego to Sans, protested, "No monster does!"

 

"Now now, children." The chilling, yet gentle voice of Toriel spoke, "Let them take care whatever business they must in private."

 

Sat by Ash was his elder brother, the alternate Papyrus, Hickory. He quietly had been sitting beside Papyrus, noticing every time he squirmed in his seat, and especially noticing from his angle how Papyrus would clench his legs and rub his thighs together. He even watched as Papyrus excused himself from the table and observed the way he awkwardly marched around the other dining tables and disappeared around a corner to head to the restrooms.

 

Hickory allowed for a minute of time to elapse before he too got up, "F-forgot to wash my hands." He just barely muttered as he hurried off to the restroom.

 

_"--hat are you wanting to do about it?"_

 

_"I just want to get through dinner as normal!"_

 

_"Oh sure, like you've been doing a great job at keeping this shit on the down-low."_

 

"Sans I do not want to draw any more unnecessary attention to my-" Papyrus froze up as soon as he saw Hickory appear behind Sans, "... Self..."

 

Sans spun around, seeing Hickory standing there, dumbfounded. Then Sans turned on his heel back to Papyrus, "Alright, look. It was a noble effort of yours, but I'm callin' it. I'm taking you back to the hotel room."

 

"Wh-what's going on?" Hickory inquired.

 

Sans held up a hand at Hickory to snub him from the conversation.

 

"Absolutely not," Papyrus protested, "You're... You're having fun! Besides, if I just go back to the hotel now, I'll only continue to suffer m- _mor-ree._ " Papyrus stiffened and gripped hold of the edge of the sink to keep steady, which Sans in response was IMMEDIATELY repulsed and stepped back away, even going so far as to pull up the collar of his shirt over his mouth and nose. When Papyrus caught sight of this, he became embarrassed and offended, "I'M NOT A SKUNK! YOU IMPETULANT PRICK!"

 

"Yeah, but I AIN'T getting fucking weird around my fucking BROTHER." Sans glanced at Hickory, who still looked like a deer in headlights, and then the cogs in Sans's head began to turn, "... Say, why doesn't Hick here take ya back to the hotel room?"

 

Papyrus was pressing his legs tightly back together again, looking up to Hickory and truly contemplating a moment. He swallowed thickly and looked down at the stalls, ashamed.

 

Sans fished in his pocket for his wallet, "Look, just... We'll make sure y'alls dinners are gift wrapped and we'll bring them back for ya, but take my bro back to his and mine's room." He then handed Hickory a keycard.

 

"I have my own, thank you." Papyrus interrupted as he glanced up to see the transaction taking place.

 

"Tch, trust me, I ain't gonna want to be anywhere near our room until _you're done_ in there." Sans said, forcing the key card into Hickory's palm, "I'll camp out on the beach or somethin'."

 

"And how do you suppose _Hickory_ is supposed to help me??"

 

"Hell if I know, better him than me though." Sans backed away, "Look, I'll catch up with you'se two's later." then peaced out before any further debate.

 

Hickory was stoically standing there, absolutely in awe of what just happened, but quickly turned back over to Papyrus, "... M...Maybe we should... Go?"

 

Papyrus was hesitant, taking in a slow inhale through his nose, "... Are you able to drive?"

 

"Sure." Hickory responded.

 

Papyrus steadied himself onto his two feet, taking a moment to mentally prepare himself, and then exhaled, "OK... Let's go."

 

* * *

 

 

Sans relayed to the group that Papyrus was not feeling his best, might've been some bad shellfish he ate earlier that day. And Sans debriefed as well that Hickory was _oh so generous_ to offer to help him back to the hotel. Ash was skeptical of it all but was not able to raise any objections. He instead got too distracted by games of tic-tac-toe with Chara who sat on the other seat beside him. The placemat was almost filled with so many crosshatches of tied matches.

 

Hickory followed Papyrus out to the bitchin' convertible that Papyrus drove just about everywhere, and he had even driven it all the way out to this beach town. Though he handed the keys over to Hickory to take the wheel. Hickory grew less and less oblivious to what was the matter with Papyrus, with the context of Sans's disgust and embarrassment, not to mention where the source of trouble was ailing Papyrus, he caught on fairly well.

 

While driving, Hickory took side eye peeks at Papyrus, seeing just how he was fairing. The guy seemed to just lean his head back and let the wind blow at his face, the potent smell of sea salt was amplified with this being a fairly humid night. And with the sun having already set, all that provided light now were the many flashy hotels along the strip of the beach as well as the street lamps they would pass under.

 

The drive was pretty quiet, Hickory did not want to call out Papyrus on his current state, and Papyrus focusing on nothing more than the wind as a good distraction... Except... Something was a little peculiar about Papyrus, he was uncharacteristically calm for the anxious moseying he did in his seat a little while ago. Hickory did keep his eyes on the road, but could not help himself from constantly side eyeing Papyrus more. It didn't help that every time they stopped at a red light or waited at a stop sign for cars to pass, Hickory could see that Papyrus was not doing whatever it was he was doing during the drive as if he knew that Hickory would look his way...

 

Nearing the hotel, Hickory caught in his peripheral a movement of Papyrus's leg, and that's where he caught just a glimpse of seeing Papyrus's hand retract from his groin.

 

Was he... Trying to rub one out while in the car??

 

Hickory's face was a brilliant blood orange shade, Papyrus had not noticed him, but he could see now why Papyrus was pretty calm now during this ride. Sadly though, it had to come to an end, as Hickory pulled in to a spot and threw the gear into park.

 

"... I suppose I owe you my thanks." Papyrus's face was hot red, he looked up at Hickory, now noticing he too had a rather troubled look with flushed cheeks on his face, "... UGH!" He threw his hands up to cover his face and slump in his seat, " _I'm such a vile cretin_."

 

Hickory looked at Papyrus, "Look... It happens to the best of us... If you need to go and take a cold shower, then uh... Yeah..."

 

Papyrus then threw his hands away from his face and slapping them both down on Hickory's thigh as he leaned in, face-to-face, "No, you don't understand, AT ALL!" Hickory was kinda compelled to stare him back in the eye now as Papyrus's white irises seemed to dart looking over Hickory's face for somewhere to stop, "... This is... Actually painful..." He swallowed and slumped his head down, "I-I'm not going to much enjoy these last three days. If anything, I may very well RUIN them for everyone else who has to be bothered by being in close proximity to me."

 

He looked down at Hickory's lap, his arms feeling a bit strained and shaking, "I put off such a foul odor-it's shameful! A-and I can't... Be... Normal for even a minute! I can't sleep, I can't eat, and I can't... I just can't..."

 

Hickory could now realize the actual magnitude of how bad a situation this was, sure, cycles like these were not uncommon for most monster folk. Though there did come severe cases in where a monster was so badly deep within one of these funks, it was impossible to so much as being productive when struggling with an uncontained arousal.

 

"I-I'm..." Papyrus slowly worked his courage to speak, "... I'm not going to force anything upon you-I'm the _Terrible_ Papyrus, not the  _fucking batshit psycho_ Papyrus. However... I know neither of us has formally discussed this type of arrangement-hell! It doesn't have to even be that! No strings attached, n-no burden of dates or any of that-just... W...." His voice was softened greatly, and he practically whispered the plea, "... Would you f-fuck me?"

 

His soul nearly leaped out of his chest, sure these were not at all the circumstances that Hickory imagined these things to come to, but he had to hold back on immediately jumping the gun and responding the moment Papyrus pronounced the "u" in "fuck". It was hard to explain, but after having had time to spend with, well, _himself_ here on the surface, he came to view Papyrus in a light he never in a million years dreamed he would. Unspokenly, the two grew fond of one another, nothing to this degree clearly, but calling them "acquaintances" was a severe understatement. They were friends, but Hickory grew attached to Papyrus in a way that was odd. When Hickory finally understood what it was that he felt, it seemed to make things increasingly awkward and he seemed to step back a bit as to try and see if the feelings would change.

 

Clearly now, they hadn't.

 

So, once Hickory allowed enough of a silent pause to be still between him and Papyrus, he waited for just the moment that Papyrus looked ready to speak again before he interrupted: "Absolutely." That took Papyrus off guard a bit, Hickory nearly regretting _that_ having been the first word he uttered. Though, another awkwardly silent beat passed before Papyrus pulled away from Hickory's lap, "Papy-"

 

"Bedroom. Now."

 

* * *

 

 

They staggered up the stairs together, Papyrus refusing to take the elevator even if by this point he was staggering and struggling to walk in a straight line. His underwear was increasingly uncomfortable, with the way it was sodden with his own slick, it was disgusting and he could not wait to just pull them off. They soon reached the third floor and walked down the corridor, Hickory preemptively holding out the key card so the minute they stepped up to the door, he would swipe the card, turn the handle, and push open the pressurized door.

 

Cold air blasted them both, giving Papyrus quite a shiver as he marched in and over to the AC and adjusted the settings. They certainly did not need it to be so dastardly cold, but things were about to warm up so they needed something to help keep them from sweltering in the summer heat.

 

"There." Papyrus announced, "Now allow me to--" he sputtered as he saw Hickory taking the initiative in removing his shirt, "WAIT, I WANT TO COVER THE BED FIRST."

 

Hickory blinked a moment, "Cover the bed?"

 

Papyrus then walked over to his designated bed (the one that was actually made and did not look like an alien hatched from some egg made out of blankets and sheets) and pulled back the hotel's lovely bedspread and a few blankets, "I would HATE to have to get charged some insane cleaning bill for having to replace these expensive sheets!"

 

As Papyrus worked to try and toss the sheets to the floor haphazardly, a wave of his arousal struck him, doubling him over right there on the edge of the bed.

 

Oh, it was just too perfect.

 

Hickory came up from behind Papyrus, hand coming up and touching at the exposed groin of his. Papyrus gasped and back arched as he looked over his shoulder back at Hickory. From the touch, Hickory could feel wetness seeping through to Papyrus's beach shorts, as well, the dampening caused for the fabric to cling a little more to Papyrus's pelvis, and the more Hickory's fingers prodded, the more he could feel that there was a certain level of give under there. Unlike it being a tough cartilage of bone that his fingertips would be gliding over, there was a soft, plush quality to this. His fingers traced down, feeling the supple lips through the fabric. And with each touch where his hand moved ever so gently, Papyrus was backing his ass up to Hickory and leading into Hickory's hand.

 

"F-forget it." Papyrus breathily replied, "This is good enough."

 

And just like that, Papyrus could no longer suppress his magic, as a ruby, gelatin-like flesh coated over his bones, filling out of form and seamlessly blending with the lower lips he had ever present. Papyrus easily tossed his top off, exposing a rather strong physique with a couple faded out scars that marred his ectoflesh. He then pulled down his shorts, kicking them to the side, and peeled off his underwear, revealing the dripping wet pussy.

 

Now fully exposed like this, there was no real hiding that pheromone that was bound to come off of Papyrus now, to some, the smell could be described as... Fishy. It was not entirely pleasant, maybe even repulsive to those simply not compatible with Papyrus's physical demands. However, to folks like Hickory, the smell was an alluring aroma that evoked quite an emotion out of them. Without even being prompted, Hickory's body came forth too, a vermillion, translucent body with a little bit extra around the waist. He was surprised that it took only about two whiffs before his body reacted so boldly, what was even more telling was that his pants felt fairly tight as a prominent bulge was already straining the fabric.

 

Papyrus eyed Hickory's body, it was absolutely magnificent to him, and that pitched tent in his pants sure did not leave a lot to the imagination. His legs spread open, and arms reached out to welcome Hickory in.

 

Hell yeah, they were doing this.

 

Hickory fell into Papyrus's arms, pushing him back onto the bed, Hickory already began trailing kissing from Papyrus's cheek to his collarbone, leaving Papyrus to whine and try to kick down Hickory's pants with his feet. He didn't want to pussyfoot around, he was already wet and ready, aching for that hung dick of Hickory's. Though Hickory tried to stave off Papyrus's hunger a minute while he tried to catch them up on several kisses they had yet to share. Hickory brought their mouths together, jagged teeth brushing against sharp teeth, Papyrus coaxed out Hickory's tongue, which he greedily sucked on and swirled his own tongue around. Their spit mingling together and Papyrus absolutely moaning into the open-mouthed make out session. Hearing those noises come out of Papyrus only hardened Hickory's erection, and causing him to finally pull his pants down past his hips.

 

Papyrus was startled at feeling Hickory's dick spring out and slap one of his ass cheeks before settling where the tip touched his mound. Peeking down between them, he got a sneak preview of the girth that Hickory had, which now started to concern Papyrus some. Hickory continued to lavish Papyrus's neck with kisses and little love nips, while his sheath ground against the hot, wet sex of Papyrus's. There were no further objections from there, as Papyrus heaved out heavy breaths.

 

"Fu-fucking. Do it." Papyrus demanded.

 

Hickory was ready to please, reeling back his hips and bringing a hand down to properly point his cock, there was a slow draw as Hickory made _sure_ to line the tip up with Papyrus's opening. The tip alone began to stretch out Papyrus's tight little hole, but he gritted and bore as he was certain he could handle it.

 

And then a sudden thrust.

 

Papyrus threw his head back, hands tightly fisting the bedsheets, and he choked. Hickory went in so quickly, and it was barely even registering to Papyrus how fucking stretched his inner walls were around Hickory's massive cock. Meanwhile, Hickory felt he just squeezed into the perfect little slice of heaven, the tight cunt constricted around his incredible girth. Hickory waited to see Papyrus's face.

 

What Hickory saw was Papyrus's face, pinpricked with tears at the corners of his sockets, it made Hickory's soul drop for a moment as he feared the worst.

 

"...Ff.." Papyrus gulped, "Fuck me... Just... Fuck me hard-do it- _god, please just **FUCK. ME.**_ "

 

With that, Hickory did not hold back, he would pull back fully away from Papyrus's slit, and then ram right back in, continually and gradually increasing the rhythm. Papyrus would barely have enough time to catch his breath before the wind was knocked right out of him again and again, the instant tightness and feeling of being full to then the sensation of his vagina feeling like it was being pulled down with his cock, there was only a brief break where he felt empty before Hickory slammed right back in and it repeated. The pain was overruled by the pleasurable bliss, but there was no doubt that by the morning he was going to sore as hell.

 

Hickory breathed through clenched teeth, drooling at the sight of Papyrus underneath him, hearing Papyrus's lovely voice sing beautiful music to his ears. It made Hickory want to plunge deeper and faster. By this point, the bed was creaking and bouncing at the constant drilling of Hickory's hips into Papyrus's body. Sorry to any neighbors next door or downstairs having to suffer listening to this.

 

Papyrus was reduced to complete gibberish, babbling something in a rather panicked tone, Hickory could not decipher it, as he was too far distracted with fucking, but it became apparent as, in the midst of his fastly gyrating hips, there was a gush as well as a renewed clenching of Papyrus's walls around Hickory's dick. He managed to make Papyrus orgasm, and orgasm spectacularly too. Well, it was not exactly like Hickory was ready yet to come, he just carried on at his own breakneck pace while Papyrus was in absolute hysterics now at the over stimulation of Hickory's relentless pounding and his own peaked climax.

 

He struggled to get out any words, nothing he said was coherent and he was trying to plead that Hickory slows down. Yet, a part of Papyrus's mind, the part addled by his intense heat cycle right now, protested against Papyrus trying to take reigns in this situation.

 

_'No. Let him finish.'_

 

The merciless fucking went on tirelessly, Papyrus had no goddamn clue that Hickory had this much stamina, he managed to make Papyrus cum a _second time_. And the skeleton still refused to break his stride. It was maddening and Papyrus now was desperate that he just get it over with it. He was running his voice ragged, his tummy burning hot just as hot as his sex, there was a definite soreness that was growing from the raw gutting. Hickory kept just getting closer, and closer, unable to even gauge when his own release was to come since the warmth of his magic seed just continued to pool in the base of his belly, readying and preparing.

 

It eventually finally happened, at Papyrus's third, and the final climax where he had tears streaming down his cheeks hands tensely gripped Hickory's shoulders, Hickory plunged in deep, burying himself all the way into Papyrus, suddenly filling the very space with an insanely excessive amount of hot, thick seed. Papyrus had not even recovered from his orgasm to then choke once more on Hickory's sudden coming. And he certainly did not stop after a few spurts, Hickory had to do a few shorter thrusts to coax more and more cum, absolutely milking himself inside Papyrus. It was so much, that his belly had to expand out in order to accommodate all the space. It was burning by this point with just how hot it was. Hickory finally got out every last drop and then pulled out fully from Papyrus, much like pulling a plug, the thick cum squirted out and dribbled down onto the bed. Papyrus was still left with the slightest bit of a belly still containing Hickory's seed, but he lied on this bed limp and exhausted.

 

Thank god there is AC.

 

* * *

 

 

It took awhile for the two of them to finally catch their breaths, Hickory nearly collapsing right then and there, his body absolutely punishing him for having gone for so long and so hard pounding away at Papyrus, meanwhile Papyrus very awkwardly staggered to the bathroom, trying his damnedest to not so much as leave a trail of disgusting fluids behind as he walked. Stepping quickly into the walk-in shower and washing himself down of all the sweat and gross, sticky fluids.

 

Once the shower became available, Hickory dragged himself into it to get rid of his own stickiness and ease the fatigue to his bones and muscles.

 

The spot where they fucked was daintily covered with a paper towel, neither had any clue of how they were expected to get that stain out, but luckily it was only on the one sheet, so a cleaning bill might not be too bad... Course, Hickory suggested maybe just stealing the damn sheet as it might cost less to pay for a replacement sheet than whatever costly cleaning ritual had to be performed on that fine linen to exorcise out that stain.

 

With the two of them cleaned up and comfortable, Papyrus dropped his towel to the floor, opting to instead cuddle with Hickory while bare and naked.

 

Hickory absolutely loved this, bringing Papyrus's head over to kiss his forehead, and getting to just hold and whisper sweet nothings to him as much as he wanted now. Papyrus was hesitant in reciprocating, but the gentle smile and the bashful blush seemed to suggest that he at least wasn't against it all.

 

"... I have never, in all my years... Had my heat satisfied." Papyrus's husky voice whispered, his hand petting over Hickory's chest, "... Wish I had just had sex sooner."

 

"Heh, but then you would've likely gotten knocked up by then." Hickory chuckled between kisses.

 

Papyrus was ready to settle down into sleep here in Hickory's arms when his eyes slowly widened back open and he looked up at Hickory's face, "... Wait..... Did you... Just impregnate me?"


End file.
